


Sleepwalking

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your body wants Dan and it's making things really awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some prompts if you want!

 

  
_You look down, chest rising and falling heavily. A pair of dark brown eyes met yours and you melt._

  
Your eyes fly open and awake without a facefull of couch.

  
** Where am I? **

  
Looking down at the dark navy blue sheets, your head starts spin.

  
Dan's bed. You're in Dan's bed.

  
How did I get here?

  
You gather the courage to roll over. Dan's sleeping form was on the other side of the comically large bed. It seemed like he didn't even know you where there.

  
Slowly you slide out of the bed, Dan's deep breathing never breaking rhythm. You were still wearing the clothes you went to bed in.

  
**Did I... sleepwalk?**

  
You climb back on the couch, but sleep never came. Sleepwalking. The idea haunted you, all those nights you'd wake up in strange places. At first it would be alright, waking up in the hallway or the bathtub or your parents bed. They couldn't afford to take you to a doctor so it just got worse. You can still recall when it got really bad, waking up outside in the backyard. Your mom still talked about how creepy it was, seeing you at night standing in the pitch black backyard.  
Eventually they went away, but you never knew what brought them on.  
And now they're back.

* * *

 

  
The next morning you chug a big cup of coffee, but your eyelids were still heavy.

  
"Hey ___. You okay?" Barry asked

  
"Yeah I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

  
"I can sleep on the couch if you want, ___."

  
"No Barry it's you and Dan's house. The couch is fine. Or I can go back to the Grump Space."

  
As the new editor, everyone had taken you in with open arms and made you feel like family. About six months ago you got out of a relationship and not having any friends to stay with or wanting to burden the Grumps, you slept at the Grump Space. One day Barry came in early and saw you sleeping there and insisted on you staying with him and Dan.

  
"No you're staying here." Dan said, coming out of his room to join.

  
The sight of him made your heart race. You had been so preoccupied about sleepwalking you forgot about your dream.

  
You were definitely wide awake now.

* * *

 

  
_You sigh as his silk sheets caress your naked body. He crawls up the bed and looks at you like you're prey._

  
Peacefully you awake only to have reality hit you like a ton of bricks. It happened again. You were in Dan's bed.

  
Looking over your shoulder, you see Dan on his back. His mouth open and breathing steadily in a deep sleep.

  
**Thank God**

Pulling the sheets off of yourself, your heart stops.

  
You were naked. In Dan's bed

.  
Glancing back at Dan's sleeping form once more, you get up to see a trail of your clothes. You quickly pick them up and rush to the bathroom. You splash water on your face.

 

Already knowing you won't be getting any sleep, you head to the coffee machine.

* * *

 

"Hey ____ can you come here a sec?" you hear Barry call from the room.

  
"Coming!" you yell. You pause the video you're editing and join Barry.

 

"What's up?"

  
"Um have you been getting enough sleep?" he asked.

  
"Totally. Why?" you lie.

  
"The video you uploaded today is all over the place." he moves out of the way and you wince the video.

It was incomprehensible and in all honesty you don't even remember editing the video. The dislikes were significant and the nearly all the comments asking what the fuck was going on.

  
You face Barry, suddenly feeling very child like.

  
"I'm really sorry Barry."

  
"You don't need to apologize to me. You need to apologize to the fans."

  
You nod and make your way back to your computer and go on Reddit, quickly type out an apology to the lovelies.

  
A hand comes into your line of sight and turns off your monitor. You look up to see Dan standing over you.

  
"Come on. We're going home and you're going to bed." he said

  
You agreed, deciding that you shouldn't argue. You were in enough trouble as is.

  
The two of you leave the space and enter Dan's car. Being in an enclosed area with him made your heart race. You recall your dreams and the air becomes hot.

  
"So what's been going on with you lately?" Dan asked

  
"I uh I don't know. Stress I guess." you respond

  
"Do we have any sleep stuff? Maybe you should take that."

  
"Maybe."

  
That was the end of the conversation and Dan turns of the radio to drown out the silence.

  
You both get home and Dan plops on the couch while you go in the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Making your way to the bathroom, you look in the mirror.

  
Fuck it.

You open the medicine cabinet and take two sleeping pills.

  
"I'm gonna turn in early." you say to Dan.

  
"Is it the couch? You can sleep in my bed for the night and I can grab the couch." he suggested.

  
"I'm good. The pills will probably knock me out any way." you say with a small smile

  
"You sure?" he asked

  
You nod.

  
"Okay. G'night." he says, rubbing your back before going to his room.

  
You make your way to your unofficial closet and change into a tank top and shorts. Grabbing a blanket, you wrap yourself into a tight burrito and lay on the couch.

  
Hopefully this keeps you at bay.

* * *

 

  
_Dan's stubble tickled your neck as he kissed and sucked at your neck. You gasp as he adds a third finger._  
_"D-Danny oh my god." you moan_  
_He chuckles and the vibrations rock through your body_.

  
Dan awoke around 3 am to use the bathroom. He starts to sit up when he heard it.

  
A breathy moan.

  
He looked over to his right to see ____ on the other side of the bed. Her back arched, grabbing roughly at her breast while the other hand-

  
She... she was masturbating.

  
Dan's mouth went dry and his head started to spin. She let out a loud moan and he felt his cock twitch.

  
"___ what the fuck?" he said.

  
She didn't respond. Her eyes were closed in pleasure.

  
"___?" he asked

  
No response. He slid over and gently pushed at her shoulder. No response.

  
She was asleep. She was masturbating in her sleep. In his bed.

  
Fuck that's hot. he thought to himself.

  
Dan quickly shook his head. He shouldn't be in here. This was wrong.

  
He slid away, but stopped in his tracks.

  
"Danny." she whined.

  
She was thinking about him. He felt his erection grow significantly.

  
He was in such shock he fell off the bed with a thud. He froze and halted his breathing, listening.

  
Her moans grew louder and he sighed with relief.

  
"Dan... I'm-I'm gonna..." she trailed off. Her moans were replaced by screams as her orgasm flowed through her, chanting his name over and over again.

  
Dan was painfully erect and wanted nothing more than to relieve himself.

  
He waited until he heard steady breathing and occasional cute little snore before he finally stood up. Quietly he dressed. Glancing at her once more, her hair a sexy mess, tank top pushed up exposing her perfect breasts.

  
He looked away and quickly made his way out the house.

  
Dan didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He just needed to get as far away as possible before he does something he'll regret.

* * *

 

  
You wake up with the sun in your face.

  
Oh God. The burrito didn't even help!

  
You look to your side to see that you were alone in Dan's bed.

  
Feeling a weird draft, you notice that your tank top was pulled up exposing your chest. You sit up quickly and cover yourself. The house was oddly silent. You were alone.  
At least you got a good nights sleep. Rubbing your eyes, you catch a whiff of a particular smell. And you're oddly wet down there.

  
**Oh my God! Did I?**   
**What is wrong with me?**

  
You hear your phone ring in the other room and rush to answer it.

  
"___! Where are you? We're about to film the new Table Flip!" said Suzy.

  
"Oh shit. I'm really sorry Suze I'll be there in like 10 minutes, okay?"

  
"Hurry!" she said before hanging up.

  
You pull on a large plaid shirt, some jeans and sneakers and rush out the door.

* * *

 

  
As soon as you get to the Table Flip set, you get into costume. Suzy rushes over to do your makeup.

  
"Rise and shine, ____." she says with a small frown

 

You repeat apologizes over and over.

  
"The least Dan could've done is woke me up." you complain. Then at least you would've been forced to confront him about your sleepwalking.

  
"Dan spent the night at the Space working on new NSP songs." Suzy responded

  
"He did?" You inwardly sigh in relief. Another bullet dodged.

  
"Yeah he's that practically drunk sleepy."

  
You snort.

  
"The Tumblr girls will love that."

* * *

 

The poker game was in full swing and it was cringy how terrible everyone was.

  
"This is bullshit! Fuckin' Rain Man over here!" Arin complained, gesturing to your large pile of chips. You giggle.

  
"I'm not that good, you guys just suck." you quip back.

  
Everyone folds but you and Dan.

  
You glance up at him to see that he was looking everywhere but at you. Smirking at the singer, you tilt your head.

  
"Well Danny boy. Just us."

  
"Yep. Just the two of us."

  
"Come on, Dan. Just fold."

  
"Uhh why don't you fold?"

  
"Dan your hand sucks. Come on."

  
"As a matter of fact, I have no complaints."

  
"Uh huh. Why don't you look me in eyes and say that?"

  
He looks up from his hand and you immediately regret your challenge. His eyes burn through you and your breathing becomes labored. You instinctively bite your lip. Dan's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down.

  
You wanted nothing more than to lick it.

  
You don't know how long time passes, but somehow you can feel the atmosphere change while being in your own bubble with Dan.

  
"Quickly you two, our lives our only so short." Barry says with his old timey accent.

You break from Dan's gaze.

  
"Alright I fold." you say, putting down your cards

  
Dan lays down his hand and he indeed had a better hand.

  
You watch as his long fingers stretch out to retrieve the chips, all the while flashing you a charming smile.

  
"And cut! 15 minute break everyone!" some Polaris lady yelled.

  
You happily leave the table and beeline to the bathroom. You were uncomfortably hot, nipples erect and aroused.

  
A knock on the door made you flinch.

  
"Occupied!" you choke out.

  
"I know it's me! Open up." Suzy said.

  
You open the door and she flies in, closing the door and locking it.

  
"What the hell was that?!" she asked, eyes wide and smile wider.

  
You didn't have the energy to deny it. You tell Suzy everything.

  
"Oh my God ____."

  
"I know. I don't know what to do. It's driving me insane! If I stay there any longer, he's gonna find out!"

  
"Listen you can stay with Arin and I until this whole thing blows over, okay?"

  
You nod and you both share a hug.

  
"But..." she trails off.

  
"Oh no."

  
"It's just that my sister's visiting but she leaves tomorrow. You think you can handle one more night?"

  
"Yeah I can just stay at the Space til then."

  
There was a knock on the door.

  
"Occupied!" both you and Suzy yell.

  
"Woah what's going on in there?" Ross asked, jiggling the doorknob.

  
"Go away, Ross. I'm doing ____'s makeup."

  
"Uh huh..." he trailed off.

* * *

 

  
You hid in the recording room, waiting patiently for everyone to leave. The only two people still there were Arin and Dan, doing whatever the hell they do. A huge yawn erupts from your mouth.

  
Jesus how much longer are they gonna be here?

  
"Hey do you remember ____ leaving?" Dan asked.

  
"I think so. Why?" Arin said.

  
"She's been having sleeping problems. I wanna make sure she got home safe."

  
"Oh man. Hopefully she didn't fall asleep at the wheel."

  
"Yeah hopefully, Arin! Jesus." Dan yelled, while laughing.

  
It was silent for a moment. Then you heard your phone vibrate loudly against the desk as Take on Me blared.

  
Shit!

  
You dive to get your phone and quickly silent it. The door creaked open and looking up you see the confused faces of Dan and Arin.

  
"Hey____. What're you still doing here?" Dan asked.

  
"I uh had somethings to work on. I just came in here to chill for a sec."

  
"Listen ____ after yesterday's video, I don't think you can afford to stay up late."

  
"No it's fine I swear. I got a great night's sleep last night."

  
"Seriously ____. Go home and get some sleep."

  
You didn't feel like arguing. Dan didn't look like he was going home anytime soon. Hopefully he spends most of the night here.

  
"Okay okay I'm going." you say, standing up and heading for the door.

  
"Wait let Dan drive you home. Just in case."

  
"I uh I can't. We gotta finish up here man." Dan said

  
"Dude it'll only take like 10 minutes. You want her driving home?"

  
Dan looked between you and Arin.

  
"Okay let's go ____."

  
You both leave the building and enter the car.

  
The two of you sit in a comfortable silence, with the radio low. Dan turns a corner two see a line of tail lights miles long.

  
"Oh what the hell." he curses

  
"Must be an accident or something."

  
"Shit. We might be here a while. I'll text Arin."

  
You nod and adjust comfortably in your seat.

* * *

 

Dan sighs and checks his phone. It's been 45 minutes and they've only moved like 5 ft.

"Jesus. At this rate, I better start writing my fucking will."

  
He looked over at ____ to see her head leaned on the window, eyes clothes and chest moving steadily. A small smile formed on his face. She was kinda cute when she was asleep.

  
____ moaned and moved slightly, a strand of hair falling over her face. Dan paused before leaning over to brush the hair out of her face. She leaned into his touch and Dan's heart sped up.

  
Her breathing became labored and she arched her back. _____ bit her lip and a low moan came from her mouth.

  
"Dan." she breathed. The sound went straight to his cock, twitching to life

.  
Dan watched with wide eyes as her right hand slowly slid up her stomach and cupped her breast. He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. They were all on there phones or heads back relaxing.

  
"Danny please..." she trailed off

  
He swallowed hard.

  
"Please what?" he asked, voice husky with arousal

  
"Fuck me."

  
Her left hand snuck it's way into her sweatpants as she touched herself slowly, arching her back into the touch.

  
"Faster." Dan commanded

  
____ gasped and sped up, biting her lip.

  
"You want me babygirl?"

  
"Mhmm."

  
"How much?"

  
"So much Danny. Fuck I want you so bad. God please Danny."

  
Dan started to stroke himself through his jeans.

  
"Faster. Don't cum until I say so."

  
She whimpered and a shiver ran through his body.

  
A honk tore his gaze from ____. Dan saw that the line had move up several feet. He quickly stepped on the gas only to stomp of the brakes.

  
____'s head flew forward, hitting the dashboard.

  
"Ow! What the fuck?!" she yelled.

  
Dan quickly turned towards her and held her face in his hands.

  
"Shit ____ I'm so sorry. I-"

  
She looked down to see her hand in her pants and his noticeable bulge in his jeans.

  
"____..." he trailed off.

  
He looked in her eyes, dark and wide looking for anything.

  
All he saw was arousal.

  
"Pull over." she whispered

  
Dan pulled away and drove over the median, down the opposite road. He felt her eyes on him. Looking over, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

  
She was looking at him as she touched herself.

  
"Fuck ____." he breathed

  
"Cat's out of the bag, huh?" she purred

  
"Oh my god, you don't know what you've been doing to me all week."

  
"We can make up for lost time."

  
"God the house can't be more far away."

"Why wait?"

  
She was really trying to kill him.

  
"Here? Right now?"

  
____ shrugged. "Why not?"

  
Dan sped up a little and after a while found an empty dark parking lot.

* * *

 

Dan parked and turned to you. Your cheeks flared up and you felt stupidly shy. Not even five minutes ago you were masturbating in front of him and now you couldn't even look at him.

  
"____?"

  
Lifting your head, you look at Dan.

  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked

  
You almost laughed.

  
"More than anything."

  
He leaned in and captured your lips with his. You deepen the kiss, cupping the back of his neck. Dan weaves his fingers through your hair and licks your lip, asking for permission. You open your mouth and inches closer as his tongue slips into your mouth.

  
The gear shift was poking into your stomach and you hesitantly pull away.

  
"Let's take this in the back."

  
He nods.

  
"Ladies first."

  
You climb in the backseat, squealing as Dan grabs you butt. He follows and attacks your mouth. You slide your hands under his shirt and rub your hands. Dan groans softly as your fingers brush over his nipples. He pulls away and pulls off his shirt. You do the same.

  
He captures your lips once more before moving to your neck, nibbling and sucking. You gently rub him through his jeans and he groans. In a matter of seconds, your bra is off and he cups your breasts in his large hands. You pull away and he moves back a little, allowing you room to remove your sweatpants and undies.

  
Dan unbuckles his belt and you shiver at the sound. He pushes down his jeans and boxers, Xcalibur bouncing out. You bite your lip and your thighs instinctively clamp your thighs together. You were in no way a virgin, but it had been a while. And the 7 and 3/4 inches was definitely not an exaggeration.

  
With Dan's height, there wasn't a lot of comfortable room for foreplay. Not that either of you need the warming up.

  
"How uh how do you want me?" you asked, feeling terribly awkward. Thankfully Dan was confident enough for the two of you.

  
"How do you want it?"

  
You shivered.

  
"Tell me how you want me. Tell me." you command. There was no way you could be the dominant one right now. You needed to be told what to do.

  
Dan sat down and slowly stroked himself. "Ride me."

  
You nod and straddle his lanky body. Aligning yourself, you slowly slide down on his length. He leans forward and kisses you. You deepen the kisses and rise and fall. Breaking the kiss he buries his face in your neck and hands move to your hips, helping you move.

  
The only sounds are both of your breaths and skin slapping together. You pick up the pace and whimper. You raise up on your knees and back, taking him in deeper.

  
"Dan." you moan.

  
"That feel good baby?"

  
"Mhmm."  
He leans back lets your breasts stroke his face with every rise. You giggle but it quickly turns into a low moan as he takes a nipple into his hot mouth.

  
"Fuck..."

  
You ride him faster, feeling the car rock underneath you. The windows foggy and the keys jingling in the ignition.

  
You gasp when he hits that spot and ride him harder.

  
"Dan... fuck yeah. Right there."

  
His hands move from your hips to cupping your ass, helping you ride him harder. Your breathing becomes harder as you can feel your edge coming.

  
"Danny." you moan

  
"You gonna cum baby?"

  
"Yes, yes, yes." you cry, wrapping your arms around his neck, burying your face in his neck. He moves his his hands to your waist and pushes you down hard on his cock. The sound of your wet pussy getting fucked filled the air and Dan groans.

  
"Danny, fuck. Danny I'm coming."

  
"Cum for me, ____. Fuck you feel so good, I'm so close. Cum."

  
You gasp as you feel his fingers rub your clit fast. You throw your head back and moan loudly, coming harder than you ever had in your life.

  
"Danny oh my God fuck Danny."

  
He wraps an arm around your waist and tighten you tighten your arms around his neck as he shifts the both of you. He lays you down on your back and pumps into you from above, desperately chasing his own release. You meet his thrusts with your own, raking your nails down his back, taking noting the shiver that ran through his body.

  
"____. Fuck." Dan moans.

  
You thrust up into him harder as you feel your second orgasm approaching. Never have you ever had two orgasms in one session.

  
"Danny, fuck. Fuck S'close."

  
"Me too baby. Wait for me."

  
After one two three more thrusts, you come and your orgasm triggers his. You almost worry that someone will here, but you don't care it feels so fucking good. You moan lowly feeling Dan's cum filling you.

  
He collapses on top of you, but he didn't weight that much.

  
"Fuck ____." he breathes.

  
You laugh.

  
"I know right."

  
You both stay like that for a while, you playing with his hair and him peppering your face with kisses.

  
"So..." you trail off.

  
"Hmm?"

"Does this mean I can stop sleeping the couch?"

  
He laughs loudly.

  
"Let's not get a head of ourselves now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading is for the weak.
> 
> Sorry for the shitty ending, cause I suck at conclusions. Ask any of my old English teachers.
> 
> But I had a lot of fun writing this! Love your feedback!


End file.
